Language of the Few
by Briar1
Summary: Niko, Briar, Daja, Tris and Sandry, and their teachers, make a trip to find an earth mage with extraordinary powers. Please Review.


Circle of Magic  
  
Chapter 1: Language of the Few  
  
  
  
There was a slight breeze on this day of new beginnings. The smell of crocus was strong, signifying the beginning of another spring. On this particular day, the weather showed no signs of the strange happenings about to occur over the next hour. There was a lush wood called the Berry Wood, because it had more berry bushs and fruit trees in it than any other forest world wide. There was a path leading through the woods. It was usually silent around midday, but today a clattering of hooves announced the presence of a traveller. A boy around 13 years of age look up angrily. He had been trying to converse with a snake who was argueing with a crocus sprouting right above his den. He had been on the verge of working out the problem when the horse and cart stopped nearby. Pretending not to notice, the boy started a conversation with a bird nearby. It said quickly, ' Thorn! Thorn is in my wing! Ouch!' the bird was an Oriel. I was the boy. Just Bruno. I had reached out and the bird had hopped onto my finger, and I had pulled out the thorn. He flew off, squawking his thanks. I sighed.  
  
Something wrong? a squirrel I had named Tufty appeared.  
  
' Not really, it just the boys have been bug-' I stopped in mid- sentence. A tall man with black hair, streaked with silver, and bushy black eyebrows was staring at me. I glared at him. The nerve, being so nosy! Tufty perched on my shoulder, I stood up.  
  
' Something for you?' I asked disdainfully.  
  
' Yes. I am looking for one Bruno 'Wild' Welsky. Do you know him?' a benign smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Thats when I noticed he wasn't alone. A boy who was about 14 looked at me intently. A woman had her hand on his shoulder. She had brown hair, and a clever gleam in her eye. A girl with red hair walked up. She was someone who looked like she was on her way to losing weight, but just in the beginning stages. She walked up to the tall man, who looked about 50.  
  
' Niko, is this him?'  
  
' Tris, you must learn patience, or Uvumi in Trader talk. Are you Bruno?' he inquired.  
  
' Yes, I am!' was the reply.  
  
' Hello, I am Niklaren Goldeye. Perhaps you would be as kind as to accompany me back to your home?'  
  
' Perhaps not,' I muttered under my breath. The red head gave me a withering glare. I returned it. Tufty raced up a tree, snatched some acorns from his stash, and resumed his position on my shoulder.  
  
' By the way, these are my students. They are mages in training,' He pointed to the four children.  
  
The red head scowled at me, but muttered a very forced, ' Hello,'  
  
The dark-skinned Trader girl smiled at me. The blond said, ' Hello Bruno, I am Lady Sandrilene fa Toren. Its nice to meet you!'  
  
' A pleasure!' I said, cheering up very slightly. The boy looked at me.  
  
' Hey kid,' he said in thieves' cant.  
  
' Hullo!' I muttered. We walked on. I started to get tired. It must have showed, because the man-Niklaren-offered me his horse.  
  
' No thanks,' I said. I placed my fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly. A thundering of hooves announced the arrival of my stallion, Lasher. He was a beautiful thing, muscles tense, awaiting me to ride him.  
  
A ride, Master Bruno? he asked politely.  
  
' If you please, Lasher!' I said, for once being truly polite. The people stared. Niklaren watched me intently. The red-head fidgeted. Finally, she burst out, ' Who are you talking to?'  
  
' Lasher!' I said. I figured this was obvious. Obviously they had some idea I had earth magic, or they would have been frightened out of their wits.  
  
' My horse!' I said, clarifying it for them. The woman who watched over the boy lent on her steed and whispered in the mans- what had the red head called him?- Niko?- Nikos ear. I winced as Tufty banged his acorn against my head, cracking it open.  
  
' Quit that!' I snapped.  
  
' What?' asked Niko.  
  
' Not you, Tufty. The squirrel!' I added, exasperated.  
  
' Oh. Well Bruno, I believe your village is up ahead. I nodded. As soon as I rode into the village, the town boys came out.  
  
' Hey wild man! What have the bunnies got to say?' I walked up to the speaker. A fat lad who I didn't like very much because of his bullying habits.  
  
' Perhaps you'd like to day that again?' I said, an icy note in my voice.  
  
' I said, what are the little bunnys got to say?' he shoved me, laughing, turning to leave. I had endured all that I would. For about 2 months now, the endless bugging continued about my animal speech. It broke loose in a ferocious rage. It had only started to happen once before. The town elder, and my parents, agreed I would be kicked out of town, forbidden to return if it ever happened again. At that moment, the gods themselves couldn't have stopped me. My eyes glowed green and white. I convulsed. The boys were no longer laughing. Niko and the other adults, who were called Lark, Rosethorn, and Frostpine were trying to figure out a way to curb my anger. Suddenly, a crack issued through the air. A cheetah, a lion, and a rhinocerous stood in front of me. At the edge of the woods, a line of animals ranging from squirrels, who were be organized by Tufty, to the largest native forest animal, the Black Bear. The cheetah growled and circled the boys. They screamed with fear. The lion circled them too. The rhino made a warning voice deep in its throat. I watched helpless, as they prepared to attack. The muscles in the animal tensed as they readied to pounce. I closed my eyes, waiting for the screams of pain. All that I heard though, was a roar of fury. I opened my eyes a crack. The boy and his teacher, Rosethorn, were holding their hands together. I guessed they were mages of the earth, as they had encased the lion, cheetah, and rhino in a cage of vines. The animals thrashed wildly, but the cage held. Then, I saw the girl and the woman called Lark take out drop spindles. Sandry's green, Larks white. They spun thread tightly, and as they did, the thrashing stopped, although there was still muffled noise . Then, I collapsed. I tried to stay concious, but I was drained of magic and physical energy. I drifted into sleep. Meanwhile, the boys had gotten the elder, and everyone else in town. They gathered round as the strange animals vanished, and the forest animals returned to their homes.  
  
** Aftermath of the Battle **  
  
When I awoke, I was in a bed. Squinting, I saw a face swimming in and out of vision.  
  
' Niko...... What..ha-happened? Wa-was anyone hu-hurt?'  
  
' Thankfully, no,' he said somberly, ' But I have bad news. The court trialed you while you were asleep. You are found to be unsafe. You have been kicked out of your village!' he said.  
  
' I kn-knew that would ha-happen...' I said, unable to keep the sadness out of my voice.  
  
' However. I have an offer for you. I believe you know you possess magic. Strong magic. I envisioned a mage with your earth magic. Your magic is strange, and I almsot was unable to track you down. However, we got lost, and turned up in your village. The rumours going around confirmed our beliefs that you were the earth mage. But there is more. Being an earth mage, you should have a teacher so your magic does not run amok. Rosethorn and Briar possess your brand of magic. I hearby invite you to join the Winding Circle Temple in Emelan. You will learn to control your magic, so that it doesn't ever get out of control like that again. That was one of the greatest magical workings done by a beginner that I have seen in almost 10 years. But it drained you. You are allowed to recover your strength, but then it is time for you to leave this place and your old life behind. Now, sleep!' I struggled for a moment. Then, I said,  
  
' Niko, I accept your offer. And once I am back to health, I wish to take Rosethorn and Briar on a walk into the Berry Woods. There are magical plants that I think she might be able to put to good use!'  
  
' I'm sure she agrees. Now SLEEP!' he commanded. I closed my eyes, and drifted into a peaceful slumber, knowing I was leaving my old life of sorrow behind.  
  
** The Present **  
  
When I slept, I dreamed of Winding Circle. I was just picturing paths and trees when the dream ended suddenly. I awoke to see Tufty on my chest.  
  
Hi. Are you okay? he asked, concerned.  
  
Fine, I replied.  
  
I want to go with you to this temple place. Sounds like a nice place. Lotsa room. Fun places to play. By the way, look out the window. We have another traveller joining our group! he pointed a paw out the window. Lasher stood there, bareback.  
  
Hi Lasher! I called mentally.  
  
Hello. Are you well now? he enquired. I can't wait to see Winding Circle! It sounds like a nice place!  
  
Yeah, I replied. I fell asleep again. When I awoke it was night. Niko and Rosethorn stood above me. The first close up I got of her drilled one thought into my mind. Watch out!  
  
' I will go with you for a walk in the forest. What plants are there?' she asked. I started naming them. Her smile grew and grew as I named them, ending with Flackle Berry.  
  
' Briar, get 3 baskets. We need these plants!' she said in a clipped tone, with a hint of excitement.  
  
He fetched them. She gave me a foul smelling spoonfull of medicine. I choked and coughed, glaring. Briar caught my eye and grinned. I returned it. Then she gave me water with mint leaves crushed in it. I drank it without complaint. Then I was given cheese and some soup. I soon regained my strength. I walked out of the hospital, and led Briar and Rosethorn into the woods. When we reached the edge, she handed me a basket and a list of items.  
  
' Umm..!' I said nervously. Rosethorn put on an annoyed look. ' I can't read!' I whispered, embarrassed.  
  
' Well, just go with Briar. He didn't know to until five years ago!' she said. I had Tufty guide Rosethorn, while Briar went with me.  
  
' So....' he said. ' When did you find out you could talk with animals?' he asked me curiously.  
  
' About 2 months ago. I was walking through the woods, and I rescued Lasher from a bear trap, and he thanked me, and I replied without knowing it,' I scowled. ' The nerve of them, placing bear traps. I had to remove them from the woods so the bears didn't get injured!' I said angrily. Briar smiled.  
  
' I know how you feel. Once you develop your earth magic, you will feel the same way about plants!' Briar said. He told Bruno about his shakkan, and how it had been dying until he rescued it.  
  
' There is a tree like that in this forest. It sounds like the one you described. But I thought that those were shaped by people!'  
  
' Show me it!' ordered Briar. I walked around the bend, and off the path, stopping briefly to turn a hedgehog back onto its belly.  
  
' Well, its definitely a shakkan,' said Briar, frowning. He placed his hands on the ground. I heard a brief echoing cry.  
  
' Rosethorn....!' it was Briar's voice. He must have connected him to her through the plants. There was a scraping under the underbrush, and my breath caught in my throat. I didn't like those sounds...  
  
Next chapter coming soon. 


End file.
